Physiological monitoring of an individual during periods of activity and rest is useful for assessing the monitored individual's health and fitness. Such physiological monitoring is often carried out using wearable devices, which can be particularly convenient, as wearable devices generally do not interfere with the monitored individual's mobility. Thus, wearable devices can be worn during a wide range of activities. Certain activities and environments, however, can interfere with physiological monitoring.